mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship lessons
After the events of Friendship is Magic, part 2, Princess Celestia gives Twilight Sparkle a new mission: to study the "magic of friendship" and report her discoveries. At the end of each episode, Twilight or her friends relay a report on friendship. The report is usually dictated by Twilight and transcribed by Spike, who then magically sends it by breathing green-colored fire on the scrolls. At times when Princess Celestia happens to be around, Twilight makes the report in person. Starting with Lesson Zero, Princess Celestia exempts Twilight from writing a report every week, and asks that Twilight and all her friends report on their findings upon their discovery. Friendship letters are less prominent in the third season onward; lessons are mostly delivered through dialogue. After the events of Magical Mystery Cure, Twilight and her friends stop sending reports to Princess Celestia altogether, and instead log their lessons and other events of note in a shared journal following Twilight's suggestion in Castle Mane-ia. After the events of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Sunset Shimmer begins writing friendship reports to Twilight from the human world. Season one Season two Season three Season four Season five Season six Season seven Season eight Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 :Princess Celestia: A good leader knows when to ask for help, but a ''great leader has the courage to admit when they've made a mistake and the strength to make it right.'' :... :Twilight Sparkle: I guess I know, when the time comes, as long as we're together, we probably— :Rest of Mane Six: throats :Twilight Sparkle: We ''definitely got this.'' Uprooted :Yona: Friends doing this the wrong way. All remembering Tree of Harmony for what Tree was, not what Tree is! :Smolder: You mean 'gone'? :Yona: No! Yona mean even though Tree not here here, Tree ''here. In hearts. Tree made friendship even closer.'' :... : : Your friendship, and the friendship of future generations, will always be safe within these walls. Sparkle's Seven :Princess Celestia: throat forced I, uh, apologize, for not listening to your concerns, sister. The Point of No Return :Dusty Pages: Twilight, your late book was the best thing that ever happened to me. Now I'm not afraid to try things I might fail at. In fact, sometimes messing up teaches me more than getting it right! Common Ground :Clear Sky: I know Quibble's trying too hard, but he doesn't want you to stop loving your dad. He just wants you to like him. And I think maybe there's enough room in your heart to do both. :... :Quibble Pants: I know it's hard to imagine, but I'm... really not all that sporty. ... I'm sorry I was trying so hard to convince you otherwise. I just really wanted us to get along, but I guess it backfired. Do you think we could start over? She's All Yak :Sandbar: Yona, it doesn't really matter if you're a great pony or a horrible pony. You're the best Yona I know. :... :Pinkie Pie: I thought we were just teaching you how to have fun at the dance. :Rarity: We never meant to try to turn you into something you're not. Frenemies :Lord Tirek: Working together seemed smarter than to continue fighting. :Cozy Glow: When we helped each other, it felt better somehow. :Queen Chrysalis: I haven't felt like this since before I lost my hive. Having others who will be there for you is... pleasing. :Lord Tirek: All of these years taking power from ponies... :Cozy Glow: When you use your power to help others... Sweet and Smoky :Smolder: Garble saved our eggs because he was strong enough to be who he is, whether you liked it or not. I grew up thinking it was okay to make fun of differences. But my friends have taught me to celebrate them. Going to Seed :Applejack: You're never too old to be a filly. There will always be work to do, but havin' fun together is somethin' you never grow out of. Student Counsel :Sunburst: You can't be expected to supervise your students every second of every day. :... :Trixie: Of course being a school counselor is a big responsibility. But always being at work isn't fair to anypony. The Last Crusade :Snap Shutter: Turns out you're just like us, Scoot. You have an important job that only you can do. You love it, and it helps all of Equestria. :Mane Allgood: Sometimes that means missing out on other things you love, like watching our daughter grow into a pony we're very proud of. :... :Snap Shutter: Our work is our life's purpose. We could never quit. So there's no way we can ask you to do the same. Between Dark and Dawn :Princess Luna: You know, being with your sister all the time is hard, but being without her? It's even harder. :... :Princess Luna: Sometimes it's just tough being the little sister. :Princess Celestia: It's not always easy being the big sister either. The Last Laugh :Pinkie Pie: You started this factory because you didn't want to disappoint smiling faces. But in here, you can't see any. :Sans Smirk: panting It does make a certain sense, sir. Spreading laughter has always brought you joy. :Cheese Sandwich: But spreading laughter is what this factory does. :Pinkie Pie: Except you don't ''see it. You're a party pony like me. You need to make ponies smile in-person!'' :... :Cheese Sandwich: I just can't have funny ideas. I need to wander the land and see ponies laughing at them. You can run the factory, but I need to operatically liiiiiive! :... :Pinkie Pie: I figured out Cheese and I are pretty much the same. We both need to see ponies laughing to feel fulfilled. And I already do that. 2, 4, 6, Greaaat :Rainbow Dash: I know I haven't been a great coach because I don't care about cheerleading. But all of ''you do, and I care about you. So I guess maybe I care about cheer squad. And a good friend reminded me that I can make anything I care about totally awesome.'' :... :Rainbow Dash: Was this one of those things where you knew the lesson I needed to learn before I learnt it? :Twilight Sparkle: You mean like how you don't have to care about a thing other ponies like as long as you care about the ponies who like it? Nope. Don't know what you're talking about. A Trivial Pursuit :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, you were the best teammate I could ask for, but I let wanting to win keep me from seeing that. :Pinkie Pie: scoffs I knew you wanted to win, but I probably could have helped a little. And even if I couldn't... :Twilight Sparkle: ...we still could've had fun. I'm so sorry for not realizing it. I got so obsessed with one thing, I forgot what really mattered. :Pinkie Pie: sarcastically No! That doesn't sound like you at all! :Twilight Sparkle: Well, win or lose, nothing is more important than my friend. Or my team. The Summer Sun Setback :Twilight Sparkle: I know how I used to react, but I really have changed. Panicking won't solve anything. But we can handle whatever problems come our way as long as we handle them together! :... :Applejack: We just wanted to say we're real sorry. :Rarity: You did tell us you'd changed. :Fluttershy: As your friends, we should've trusted you. :Rainbow Dash: Next time you say you're not gonna freak out, we'll believe you. She Talks to Angel :Zecora: When trouble brews between you two, turning sister against brother, true understanding is what's due. Each must come to know the other. :... :Fluttershy: "And that's when I realized Fluttershy doesn't have to be the only one I talk to. I can come here and talk to all of you. And now that I know how much work goes into this place, I suppose I can kinda sorta help out every now and then." :... :Fluttershy: Now that I know what ''you go through every day, I understand why your time with me is so important. I promise to always make time for you.'' Dragon Dropped :Twilight Sparkle: Friendships change, but just because Spike made a new friend doesn't mean he stops being yours. :... :Rarity: Friendships do change. ... Of course Spike and I will always be friends, and I can get used to sharing him. A Horse Shoe-In :Twilight Sparkle: Not everypony is right for every job, but everypony has something to contribute. The trick is figuring out what. :Starlight Glimmer: What if you and your friend can't figure it out? :Twilight Sparkle: If you have a job to do, you have to decide what's best and be upfront and honest, even if that means you can't work with a friend on it. :Starlight Glimmer: So, I guess that means talking to them at the beginning instead of stringing them along until you get so frustrated you totally lose it and say a bunch of really awful things? Daring Doubt :Fluttershy: Understanding begins with listening. :... :Rainbow Dash: Maybe there is something to this whole listening-to-everypony thing. :Fluttershy: It doesn't always mean they're telling the truth, but everycreature deserves kindness. Growing Up is Hard to Do :Spur: I guess grown-ups aren't always perfect. :Twilight Sparkle: They sure aren't, but young foals pretending to be grown-ups are even less so. :... :Sweetie Belle: The flower turned us into grown-ups, so we figured we could do whatever we wanted. But I guess that's not exactly true. :Apple Bloom: We did everything real grown-ups told us not to and caused all kinds of trouble. :Scootaloo: And things could have been a lot worse. I guess we were pretty selfish. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad you learned something. That's what growing up is. Which is why you probably shouldn't skip any of it. The Big Mac Question :Mrs. Cake: It's just like baking. Sometimes, it's the mistakes that help you discover something truly special. :Spike: And when all the planning and grand gestures go wrong, it reminds you the most romantic things are usually the simplest. The Ending of the End - Part 2 :Twilight Sparkle: There will always be darkness in the world, but there will also always be those who find the light! The Pillars knew this! That's why they created the Elements of Harmony! The Elements showed me and my friends how strong our friendship could be! Together we worked to bring harmony to Equestria! But there will always be more to do! Which is why we teach others about the Magic of Friendship! Others who will continue our mission after we are gone! Now I truly understand! The Elements were just symbols! The real magic has always been right here! And the more who understand how powerful friendship is, the stronger we will all be! Together! The Last Problem :Future Twilight Sparkle: Sometimes friendships can be hard, and it takes work to maintain them. But without friends, things can be a lot harder. :... :Luster Dawn: I guess if they don't have to fade away, maybe making friends isn't the waste of time I thought. Films IDW comics Storybooks Other media Facebook This report was posted by Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page on August 13, 2012. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :This summer I learned that my friends and I can make a big difference in people's lives! If you want to see what we've done together, you should visit our friends at @generationOn: http://bit.ly/LMvPER '' Live Show ::''Dear Princess Celestia, :I've learned that sometimes the way we expect things to go isn't always the way they'll end up going. Life never seems to work that way. So the real challenge is to welcome new approaches in getting things done. If we can let go of what we thought was the right way of doing things, and instead choose to work together to find a new way to achieve our goals, well, anything is possible! Especially with the help of all your friends. Magazines Rain, Rain Go Away! :Princess Celestia: Did you learn anything about friendship today, Twilight Sparkle? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, I learned it's good to listen to your friends! If you don't, things can get messy! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash knew best all along! :Princess Celestia: That's right! Der Stern der Winterträume :Twilight Sparkle: Jetzt verstehe ich! Der Stern schenkt mit seiner schönen Musik schöne Träume! :Applejack: Die werde ich haben! :Twilight Sparkle: Das muss ich morgen früh gleich Prinzessin Celestia schreiben... Mach mal Pause! :Applejack: Zu jedem guten Training gehören Pausen. :Rainbow Dash: Aber ich bin nicht müde oder so. :Doch beim Blick in den Spiegel ... :Rainbow Dash: Oh! Ich sehe aus wie ein Wrack. :Pinkie Pie: Nicht nur diese Fitness-Brühe trinken! :Applejack: Vielleicht solltest du mal wieder etwas essen. :Rainbow Dash: Lecker! Ich glaube, ihr habt recht. :Endlich kann die Wanderung beginnen ... :Pinkie Pie: Wie schön es hier im Wald ist! :Twilight Sparkle: So romantisch! :Applejack: Und wie gefällt es dir, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Es ist super! :Applejack: Und morgen kannst du ganz frisch trainieren. :Spike: Sag ich doch! Es geht nichts über eine Pause! San Diego Comic-Con Panel This report, spoken by Tara Strong on July 13, 2012 at San Diego Comic-Con International, is included in the bonus feature San Diego Comic-Con My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Panel on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season Two Disc 4. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Today, I met some very... interesting people, who I think I can now call, friends. :::Your faithful student, :::Twilight Sparkle Software Discover the Difference ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Making new friends is fun; even though it can be scary at first. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :When friends get together, it creates magic; and that's what true friendship is all about! ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Things are more fun when they can be shared with friends. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :While friendship is about giving, it is also about accepting what our friends have to offer. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :When someone is true to herself, she will find her truest friends. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :No one should be afraid to share the unique qualities that make her special. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :The power of friendship can make even the most shy pony find her inner strength. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Even ponies who seem very different can become very good friends. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Getting to know a pony is much better than making assumptions based on what she looks like. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Everypony's thoughts and ideas are important to listen to, even if they don't seem to make sense at first! ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Sometimes the things that make you feel left out, are actually the things that bring you closer to your true friends. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :In any friendly competition, it's always important to remember that the "friendship" is more important than the "competition." ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Some things in this world you just can't explain; but that doesn't mean that they are any less true, just that you have to choose to believe in them. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :True friends believe in you (even when you don't believe in yourself!), and they are happy to celebrate your successes. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :By embracing her true talents, a pony will eventually find her true friends. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Even the most unlikely of partners can become friends. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Everypony, everywhere has a special connection with her friends. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Even the most boring tasks can be fun if you do them with friends. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :A good friend always has your best interests at heart. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Friends always help to make things GREAT! Twilight Sparkle: Teacher for a Day :My friends all arrived to help and everything went smoothly. Friendship was the only magic I needed today! Rarity Loves Fashion :Rarity made her friends super-happy. And that made her happy. After all, helping others is always in fashion! Things That Go Bump in the Night :We learned something last night. Things that go bump in the night might be in your imagination! Twilight Sparkle's Special Lesson :My friends all came to help and everything went smoothly. Friendship was the only magic I needed today! References ru:Уроки дружбы de:Berichte über Freundschaft fr:Amitié it:Rapporti sull'amicizia pl:Raporty przyjaźni sv:Vänskapsrapporter Category:Lists Category:Featured articles